Nunca pasó nada
by Eldruiwk
Summary: Brooklyn no quería saber nada. Porque todo estaba bien.


Hola.

Lo que sucede cuando uno se frustra.

**Disclaimer:** El personaje no es mio es de sus respectivos autores. Beyblade es de Takao Aoki y la empresa Takara. Sólo lo tomo porque no tengo nada más que hacer.

* * *

**Nunca pasó nada.**

**.**

Ese día estaba parado cerca de una tortería.

Sus padres habían venido a México por asuntos de trabajo, más que nada de su padre. Y su madre, a las relaciones sociales que suscitaban en algunas comidas.

¿En qué momento se separó de ellos? No se acordaba y tal vez ni le interesaba. En su cara mostraba una tranquilidad de quien esperaba paciente a que vinieran a recogerlo en ese lugar.

Volteaba de vez en cuando para ver pasar a la gente, y en ocasiones tosía por el humo de los autos que se arrancaban como si fuese lo último que hiciesen en su vida.

Pateaba un poco el piso, y sonreía cada vez que le veían.

"No pasa nada" decía huecamente entre susurros infantiles e inclinaba la cabeza para que le revolviesen el cabello.

Después, un sujeto gordo de menuda barba posó una cubeta cerca del poste de Luz, sacó de su mochila un papel grande y lo empezó a pegar con una pasta pegajosa que tenía el contenedor. Aquel póster invitaba a familias a pasar un buen día divirtiéndose en el Circo más grande que haya pisado la ciudad de México. Tenía imágenes de leones y payasos.

Brooklyn caminó alrededor del poste. Se veía desgastado, algunos pedazos sobresalían y el póster parecía gracioso...

Fue empujado, un joven con audífonos ni se percató del atentado y, como ráfaga, Brooklyn regresó a su sitial. Tenía que esperar a que fuesen por él. Debían darse cuenta tarde o temprano.

"Tal vez tienen mucho trabajo. No pasa nada"

Poco a poco empezó a retorcer sus manitas en la camisa naranja. No pasaba nada. Sólo tenía que esperar. Esperar.

Una pequeña lata rodó por la acera y una envoltura de chicle salió disparada entre las manos de una señora que agarraba con fuerza una bolsa gigante multicolor. El pelirrojo pudo divisar algunas bananas y manzanas junto a una consistencia rojiza. Le gruñía el estomago, hacía horas que estaba en ese lugar.

El olor de comida preparada en aquella tienda le abría el apetito, no entendía que significaba "tortería" pero debía ser algo de aquí, como lo mismo de que no hubiese un parque cerca.

Se deslizó hasta el suelo, arrimándose a si mismo lo más que podía, quería irse y sus ojos verdes empezaban a brillar reflejando la luz.

"No pasa nada. Todo está bien" puso su cabeza en las piernas, respiraba agitadamente y su espalda aparecían espasmos por ratos. Aquel olor se sentía muy cerca. Con sobresalto, Brooklyn se paró de golpe, una señora que tenia una red en su cabeza le tendió un plato que contenía un pan raro.

La señora decía palabras que no entendía entregándole un servilleta en la mano que le quedaba disponible. Miró por un rato el plato y luego la tienda, no parecía una mala persona, o en su mente infantil le decía que no iba a pasar nada.

Tenía hambre, así que volviéndose a sentar, empezó a darle mordidas al platillo extraño.

Un liquido posó en su paladar, aquella esencia que desprendía en cada mordida, ese pedazo de jamón que salía de entre las orilla, estaba delicioso. Ni siquiera en su casa había probado algo tan rico, los chef que tenía, creía Brooklyn, no iban a poder sacar a relucir aquel sabor que empezaba a gustarle, tenía algo diferente pero no sabía que era.

Y unas gotas cayeron al pan raro. Quería irse a su casa, no quería estar ahí. Mordió una vez más. Su alma amenazaba con salir. Otra mordida. Suspiros aparecían cada vez que se lamía el labio. Escuchó que a la señora de la tienda le gritaban "Mamá" y ella les daba un plato con el mismo pan relleno de ese jamón entre otras especias.

Cerró los ojos. Todo estaba bien.

El cielo azul tenía un color grisáceo. Las aves pasaban de vez en cuando. Mordía su comida, no quería ver. Sólo quería comer, que no se fuera aquel sabor de su boca. Pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar. Se acurrucó nuevamente.

¿Qué tal si su mamá podía hacer lo mismo? Había visto a la señora mimar a sus hijos. Tal vez, si le pedía que hiciese ese pan como lo hacia aquella persona podría tener el mismo sabor. Debía intentarlo.

Se sonó la nariz. No quería abrir los ojos. Ver a sus padres junto a él, le relajaba, mas en el fondo sabía que era una mentira. En la mesa siempre estaban distantes, poco le hablan y Brooklyn simplemente comía lo que le daban.

Empezó a relajarse. No pasaba nada. Y con la mejor cara que tenía, con esa sonrisa encantadora, medio escondiendo esos ojos verdes, observó el plato. Aquello no había pasado, no había comido, no se había perdido.

Se levantó y se fue de aquella tienda. Sus pasos relajados retumbaban silenciosamente en aquella acera, aquel sentimiento se perdió en el vacío del plato.

Brooklyn no quería saber nada. Porque todo estaba bien.

De todos modos él no era importante, así que él mismo tendría que regresar a donde sus padres estaban. Caminó varias cuadras, su misma mente le decía donde estaban, era de familia predecir las cosas.

A la séptima cuadra, alguien le jaló la mano. Era su padre, que por fin le había encontrado. Brooklyn simplemente sonrío. No había pasado nada.

Porque a él, nunca le pasa nada.

**Fin.**


End file.
